Lost Purpose
by TKDP
Summary: Do you know what it feels like to lose the thing that made you special? Of course you don't. Do you think losing a smart phone is the worst thing in your life? Guess again. This is the real story. This is what I know. This is the Lost Purpose.


**Hey guys. So, this poem is made to express how I've been feeling lately. I'll explain more in the lower A/N (the end of the poem).**

How does it feel, to have the thing that makes you special taken away?

A piece of you just gets removed, without a second thought,

And you feel left with next to nothing?

You have to leave the place you love,

The people you know,

The world you've so diligently looked after, and protected.

And you feel forgotten.

You feel sad, angry, and confused all at once.

That's just what happens when you're thrust into a new world,

With no clue what to do.

You worry one day your legacy will be dust,

Blown away in the winds of change.

You feel unaccredited,

And useless.

Most of all, though, you fear people's displeasure.

You fear you're hurting someone, or angering a friend.

When really, you're as hurt and angry as they are.

It wasn't what you wanted at this stage in life.

Something you devoted your life to,

Or was planning to, anyway,

Is simply meaningless, no longer a chapter of your life.

And the odds of things returning to the way they once were,

Are as slim as catching lightning in a bottle.

No one understands, no one can help.

People try to help, and only result in reminding you

Of all you've lost.

People think they have it hard,

They don't know what it's like to have a piece of your heart emptied.

Maybe they did better.

Maybe they were smarter.

Maybe you just weren't good enough.

And yet, it seems none of those are the answer.

You feel that nothing was meant for you directly.

Anyone could've received this sudden withdrawal.

You were just the unlucky receiver.

As things go, out of the frying pan,

Into the fire.

When you feel the storm has ended,

And all you're left with is destruction.

"Hey Skylar!" called Oliver, entering the Main Office.

"Hi Oliver." Said Skylar, turning to her friend.

"Kaz and I have come up with a new serum to hopefully restore your powers!" he said, enthusiastically, "Come on! This _has_ to work."

Skylar gave a tiny smile. "That's great! I hope it does. I'm ready to be a hero, and continue my purpose."

Oliver smiled. "Hey, no matter what, I won't stop until you have your powers. I _promise_."

"I know." Said Skylar, "That's what makes you such a great friend."

Some might wonder why after all that has happened to me,

I still have hope.

The answer is simple:

I have friends who remind me,

I'm still the person I once was.

And they give me reason to hope.

 **So, yeah. That was my very venty poem. So, I exaggerated this to fit Skylar, but honestly this poem is about me. My YouTube account was disabled, and I might never get it back, or a new one ever again. I'm really sad, and scared, because my video editing meant the world to me. You know, working with others, creating visuals people adore, chatting with friends, and now there's a high chance that'll all be in the garbage. But there's something you can do!**

 **My YouTube friends, if you are reading this, GET FANFICTION ACCOUNTS. If you're worried, you DO NOT have to write fanfiction to have an account. Some people have accounts just to chat, and get credit for reviews. But really, I could chat with you, and have loads of fun with you if you have an account. Just consider, okay? I don't want to lose y'all.**

 **So, just to let you know, the hopeful ending of this poem has hardly happened yet. Yes, I am very happy to have so many fanfiction/YouTube friends, and their sympathy and kind words make me very grateful. But I'm just not ready to be hopeful yet, okay? I'm still really upset. I hope you understand.**

 **Well, anyway, it's been a while since I made a poem, and this one just came to mind to express my sadness. I hope you enjoyed. (Or semi-enjoyed, if I actually made you depressed. Sorry if I did!)**


End file.
